Sensor systems are generally known. For example, a sensor and a method for manufacturing a sensor are known from German Patent No. DE 102 26 034, the sensor including a semiconductor material, which has a first thickness inside a diaphragm area and a second thickness outside the diaphragm area, the second thickness being greater than the first thickness. The semiconductor material has an open trench, which is defined by the lesser first thickness, on its rear side. The diaphragm area, which is implemented on a front side of the semiconductor material, is deformable perpendicularly to the semiconductor material as a function of a pressure differential between a first pressure on the front side and a second pressure, which is to be measured, in the trench, means for measuring the deformation of the diaphragm area being situated in the junction area between the first and the second thicknesses. This sensor system has the disadvantage that both a variation of the first pressure and also a variation of the second pressure directly result in a deformation of the diaphragm area. A pressure variation on the front side is thus detected as a measuring signal, although the second pressure has possibly remained constant. This has the result that the first pressure must be monitored using a separate absolute pressure sensor. In addition, further methods for manufacturing sensor systems are known from German Patent No. DE 10 2004 036 032, German Patent No. DE 10 2004 036 035, and PCT International Patent Publication No. WO 02/02458, in which firstly a porous layer is manufactured in a semiconductor substrate and subsequently a cavern is produced below the porous layer in the semiconductor substrate. The porous layer is subsequently closed again and the cavern is optionally provided with an access opening. This method is also referred to hereafter as the APSM process (advanced porous silicon membrane).